


The Cure

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha knows the cure when Jensen has a hard day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

When Jensen’s had a hard day, shooting long hours or a really emotionally draining scene or just had a generally shit day, Misha can always tell.

He’s not sure why he started it, or what made him think Jensen would laugh, but he got his hands on this picture of him from a convention where a fan asked him to lick something he was pretending to hold.

He mimed his hands and stuck out his tongue really provocatively and hoped for the best.

What he ended up with was the cure to Jensen’s bad mood.

Misha would randomly Photoshop in a rooster (cock) or beaver or bag of corn-chips or whatever else he thought Jensen might find funny. Sometimes, it was Jensen’s face, or his shirtless cowboy picture. Sometimes it was a huge burger or beer or a baby. And, every now and then, when something was going really shitty on set or there was an extra or guest that Jensen just couldn’t stand, he’d Photoshop them into his licking picture.

He liked to hide somewhere nearby, but out of sight. Behind a set wall, or around a corner, or sitting under a table… anywhere were he could  _hear_  Jensen when he got the text.

Jensen’s reactions were always perfect. First, if he was close enough, he could hear his phone vibrate, then he’d unlock the phone, and bark a laugh when he saw Misha’s name. Then he’d let out that perfect, head-tilted-back, wide-open-mouth laugh that Misha loved. Followed immediately by a less-than-heart-felt “Damn it, Misha!” before he put his phone away.

But if it was a really good one, Misha could hear him still chuckling about it for twenty minutes between makeup or blocking or takes. Those were the moment when Misha wouldn’t trade anything for their friendship just the way it was. Not even for a one-night-stand. What they had was already so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> image source: [[X](http://wibleywobleytimeywimey.tumblr.com/post/59497744979)]


End file.
